Error
by Kaith Jackson
Summary: En principio todo fue culpa de un estúpido error, pero las circunstancias que lo rodearon no hicieron nada más que agravarlo. Un desventurado accidente, un favor equivocado en el momento menos oportuno y el responder a una pregunta mal formulada, hicieron el resto. BL.
1. Chapter 1

Antes de empezar, debo pedir perdón al fandom por este fic. No fue mi intención escribir algo así pero ver el tumblr a las siete de la mañana afecta y mucho. En realidad, este fic iba a ser humor, de hecho, empieza siendo humor. Pero mi mente es horrible y monstruosa y voy a hacer que vaya desvariando poco a poco hacia drama. Por ahora es todo humor, no hay problema, pero en los siguientes capítulos (no va a ser muy largo, uno o dos capítulos más, creo) va a ir degenerándose a pasos agigantados xD

Y... tampoco el humor es lo mío, pero necesitaba probar algo nuevo porque creo que todos los escenarios que escribo son muy dramáticos. Pero creo que he querido ser tan, pero tan bromista que casi he pasado a la línea de lo ooc. Por muy poquito.

Y... esto no me pertenece, los personajes son de Hajime-sensei quien buenamente me los presta para que yo haga lo que tenga que hacer. Más majo el hombre.

Y... los rumores son muy feos, no creáis una palabra de lo que os digan.

Y... besos y demás.

* * *

**~Error~**

**Rivaille x Eren**

¿Que cómo es el Sargento Rivaille? Vaya, es una pregunta… interesante.

En principio, nadie puede explicar con palabras sencillas y de menos de dos sílabas su inaudita y compleja personalidad. Cualquiera que tiene la _dichosa_ ocasión de conocerle puede afirmarlo con seguridad. O desafortunada, según a quién le preguntéis. Porque a Rivaille nunca le ha asustado nada, jamás pierde los nervios y te habla siempre con una corrección y una educación propia de un noble. De alguna forma da mucho más miedo de esta forma. Hay algo en la presencia del Sargento que aterroriza y nadie sabe con exactitud qué podía ser.

Unos dicen que eran sus ojos lo que hacen a un hombre hecho y derecho temblar de terror. Los que lo han visto de cerca afirman que son acero puro y que podían volverse de un color incluso más metálico cuando está realmente enfadado, aunque no hubiera nada más en su postura que lo delatara. En la ciudad cuentan muchas historias sobre él y muchas afirman que podía matar a titanes únicamente con su mirada. Claro que sólo son rumores. Pero, sinceramente, nunca he visto a nadie en la policía militar que pudiera entablar una conversación de más de cinco minutos con él… por si acaso.

Otros opinan que lo que de verdad daba miedo era su voz profunda y sosegada que jamás se alzaba más de lo debido. Algunos hombres del escuadrón tienen pesadillas con esa voz que le susurraba órdenes aun estando dormidos, aunque ninguno lo va a admitir. Dicen que Mark Sempter, ya sabéis ese chico con la cicatriz en la cara, sufrió un ataque de nervios a media noche cuando Rivaille se acercó a él, sigiloso y letal, ya que se había quedado dormido sentado en el suelo cuando debería estar vigilando la zona norte. El muchacho jamás volvió a ser el mismo, sus amigos todavía le escuchan jadear entre sueños y despertase gritando: «_¡cambio de guardia, cambio de guardia!» _Pobre chico…

Hay un tercer grupo, mucho menos numeroso que los otros, que asevera que en realidad todo se reducía a su postura. Fría, apática, impasible, carente de ninguna emoción, ni siquiera durante la batalla cuyos movimientos son tan precisos que nadie nunca le había visto dar un paso en vano. El Sargento puede estar vigilando durante horas de pie con las manos a la espalda mirando el horizonte con la misma expresión imperturbable. Sara me dijo que ayer le acompañó a vigilar el sur y que al verle había llegado a pensar que se había transformado en una estatua. Y creo que es una definición que se acerca bastante a la realidad.

Sólo hay dos personas en toda la legión que consiguen tener una relación más o menos amable con Rivaille. Antes había algunos más, unos miembros de su escuadrón que le acompañaban en las batallas, pero no había vuelto a acercarse a los nuevos desde que ellos murieron. La que seguro que conocéis es la chica de gafas, Hanji, que se pasa el día hablando de los titanes. No me extraña nada que se siente junto a él en las comidas hablando tan tranquila, hay que estar completamente loco como para poder conversar con el Sargento durante un día entero. También se le puede ver junto al jefe del escuadrón, uno rubio, grande, que se pasa todo el tiempo dando órdenes con una cara de estreñido. No, aún no sabéis quién es, se ha ido a una expedición y no volverá hasta mañana. Es un tipo muy inteligente, lo admito, aunque un poco pedante y si me lo preguntáis…

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Rivaille desde el umbral de la puerta.

Los cuatro chicos volvieron la cabeza hasta donde estaba el impresionante Sargento taladrándoles con la mirada. Liam tenía razón, era terrorífico esa voz casi gutural, ese porte helados y esos ojos grises, desafiantes y fieros. Al final, todos a una, desviaron la mirada a la vez al verse incapaces de enfrentarse a él.

—Nada, señor. Sólo estábamos hablando —comentó Liam con un hilo de voz—. Son novatos y les estaba explicando cómo funciona todo esto.

—Volved al trabajo.

—Sí, señor —respondieron los cuatro a la vez.

Pero justo antes de que desapareciera, Alec pudo ver que había otra persona siguiendo a Rivaille de cerca. Un chico moreno, más alto que el Sargento y de unos enormes ojos claros con los que miraba al Sargento fijamente prácticamente sin pestañear.

—¿Y ese, Liam? —preguntó acercándose a su compañero que estaba secando los platos del desayuno—. ¿Quién es ese chico?

—¿Él? No es nadie. Su perrito faldero personal, nada más. —El muchacho esperó un par de segundos para cerciorarse de que nadie les estaba escuchando y le susurró en la voz más baja que pudo—: Y un monstruo.

oooooooo

La gente que conocía bien al Sargento, que apenas se podía contar con los dedos de una mano, sabía que Rivaille era un hombre paciente y muy pragmático. Por eso, al contrario de algunas personas, no le importaba ni lo que dijeran de él. De vez en cuando escuchaba rumores, cosas sueltas y sin importancia, y dos segundos después los olvidaba, tenía mucho en qué pensar como para estar preocupándose de eso. Sí que se daba cuenta de que la actitud de sus compañeros con él había desmejorado mucho desde que las habladurías comenzaron, pero tampoco era algo que le quitaba el sueño. Lo que sí se lo podía quitar eran las continuas pesadillas en las que despertaba sudando, temblando y con el miedo agarrado en la garganta. Parecía ser que todos olvidaban que él también podía ser humano… Todos, sin excepción. Eren entre ellos. Aunque de forma un tanto diferente.

Sus compañeros normalmente se asustaban y se alejaban de él, pero Eren lo idolatraba como un verdadero fiel devoto. Se parecía un poco a esos cerdos del culto adorando sus preciadas murallas, sólo le faltaba gritar en la calle su admiración por Rivaille. Por lo pronto no hacía otra cosa que seguirle. Y hablar con él. Y pedirle consejo. Y acompañarle todas y cada una de las noches que le tocaba hacer guardia. Y preguntar si necesitaba algo para pasar una _agradable velada_ bajo las estrellas mientras esperaban a que se hiciera de día.

—No eres mi puto sirviente, Eren —gruñó paseando por la muralla este.

—¿Pero no le apetece pan de nueces? Sé que al Sargento le gusta mucho y me ha dicho Mary que ha sobrado de la cena. Le he traído por si tiene hambre.

Rivaille se lo acabó quitando de las manos y masticándolo con ferocidad para que se callara de una jodida vez y lo dejara tranquilo el resto de la noche. Aunque tenía que admitir que no había cenado y tenía bastante hambre. Así que se sentía agradecido. Sólo un poco, para que el niño no se le subiera mucho a la cabeza.

No era ningún secreto que Eren podía llegar a ser realmente muy cargante. Tanto como para defender sus ideales como para perseguir lo que le gustaba. Y fíjate tú que Rivaille era las dos cosas juntas. Lo peor era que el chico no lograba, o no sabía, disimular. Vamos, que se notaba a la legua que bebía los vientos, los ríos y las montañas por él. Únicamente se necesitaba echar un vistazo en su brillo en esos ojos tan trasparentes, en todos los sentidos de la palabra, y ya se sabía la verdad. El niño estaba colado hasta los huesos por su superior y por ello le perseguía por todas partes aunque ya no fuera necesario. Se escudaba en la excusa de la decisión de aquel juicio tan lejano en el que a Rivaille le condenaban, sí _condenaban_ porque estar con Eren las veinticuatro días no es más que una tortura, a no separarse de él. Bien podían haberles puesto unas cadenas que habría resultado lo mismo.

¿Y qué opinaba Rivaille de todo esto? Ah, bueno, el Sargento estaba realmente harto de Eren, como no podía ser de otra forma. Al principio estaba bien con el trato, el chico no hablaba mucho, parecía que le tenía un poco de miedo debido a la tremenda paliza que le dio a la vista de todo el mundo. También, es comprensible que se sintiera así con la persona a la que había empezado a considerar como su matón personal, aunque hubiera dicho en su momento que entendía por qué le había partido la cara a la vista de todo el mundo, pero ese es un tema aparte. En fin, que Rivaille vio que el chico no estaba del todo cómodo con él porque cada vez que hablaban notaba cómo escogía con cuidado las palabras para no desatar la ira que había provocado en Trost. Así que con toda su buena voluntad empezó a acercarse con amabilidad (le costó varios intentos, eso sí) y a hablar con él como una persona normal.

Las conclusiones a las que llegó para tomar esa decisión eran lógicas, tenían que pasar mucho tiempo juntos, en cualquier momento de despiste su vida podría prender de un hilo, ¿y quién mejor que su titán personal para salvarle? Aunque claro, para eso necesitaban conocerse y eso llevaba mucho tiempo, más de lo que estaba dispuesto a invertir. Pero a pesar de las fútiles conversaciones que compartían, eso agradó mucho al chico y en menos de un par de semanas ya lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano. Rivaille nunca habría podido averiguar el alcance de sus actos, si lo hubiera hecho habría dejado las cosas como estaban. Era mucho más fácil lidiar con un crío temeroso que con una fábrica de hormonas.

Había sido culpa de Rivaille el haber llegado a esa situación, pero también había sido él quien la había mantenido todo este tiempo. Si en algún momento se hubiera mantenido firme y le hubiera dicho claramente a Eren que se dejara las tonterías, que entre ellos dos no iba a pasar nada, lo sentimientos del niño se habrían cortado de raíz hacía años. Pero tampoco contó con otra cosa, y era que se había encariñado con él. A pesar de ser un dolor de pelotas permanente, le gustaba los momentos a solas hablando de cualquier cosa sin tocar en absoluto el tema de los titanes. Desconectar del trabajo por un tiempo era un verdadero alivio. Sin embargo, sí que intentó hablar varias veces con él para explicarle que ellos dos no eran, ni nunca serían, una pareja. Pero en cuanto veía al chico entusiasmado por hablar con su Sargento una vez más (porque siempre le hacía ilusión al muy idiota) y se la imaginaba destrozado por la noticia, con la mirada llena de lágrimas y un leve temblor en el cuerpo; reculaba en su decisión.

Aquel día lo intentó de nuevo, con todas sus fuerzas. Se había levantado a las seis y media de la mañana para estar fresco y despejado, listo para romper corazones. Le dijo al chico que necesitaba hablar con él después del desayuno. Eren asintió tan rápido que su cabeza se volvió una figura borrosa en el espacio y le agradeció que quisiera hablar con él, que era todo un honor poder compartir su tiempo con el Sargento y gilipolleces varias. No decía eso en realidad, pero el mensaje estaba implícito.

«_Este es tonto» _pensó Rivaille por millonésima vez sentándose al lado de Hanji.

Se pasó todo el desayuno preparándose, mentalizándose y recordándose que por ninguna circunstancia debía mirarle a la cara. A los pies o al techo, pero nunca a su mirada apenada, desolada, llena de orgullo herido y de… No iba a mirarle a la cara y ya.

Respiró profundamente al pasear con él por el pasillo mientras Eren le parloteaba de lo que había hecho en su día libre, ir al pueblo con Mikasa a reabastecer la Legión con víveres. Sumamente interesante, claro que sí.

—Escucha, Eren —le interrumpió él—. Tengo que hablar contigo de algo… delicado.

Como si de magia se tratara, la boca de Eren se cerró de inmediato. Aunque estuviera en mitad de un discurso, lo que decía su Sargento siempre era muy importante, así que merecía la pena escuchar.

—Yo… o sea, tú estás… —Rivaille avanzó más rápido intentando ordenar sus pensamientos al compás de sus pasos— Te tengo que decir una cosa y me debes escuchar.

—Claro, eso hago —dijo Eren extrañado de la torpeza de su superior.

—Yo lo que quiero decir es que… hay sentimientos… hay muchos sentimientos, ¿sabes? Hay buenos y malos, y no todos son buenos aunque sí unos cuantos, pero ese no es el caso. O sea, que hay que respetar a las personas y así debemos ser respetados. Tú me entiendes, ¿verdad?

—¿Yo? —preguntó el chico confuso—. Lo siento, no entiendo bien qué quiere decir.

Rivaille se dio un golpe en la frente con la mano y se dio la vuelta para seguir andando. Con tan mala suerte de que no se dio cuenta que estaba a centímetros de una escalera de ciento cincuenta y dos escalones, y como no podía ser de otra forma trastabilló y resbaló.

Eren fue más rápido que él. Rápidamente le cogió de la mano y tiró hacia él antes de que el hombre se partiera la cabeza contra la piedra.

—¿Señor? —preguntó aprovechando el momento y estrechándolo contra él. Eren podía tener diecinueve años, pero no era tonto así que sacaba de ventaja de la situación cuando podía ya que las ocasiones de tocarle no eran abundantes—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Creo... me duele el pie —dijo Rivaille apartándose de él, maldiciendo otra vez que el crío fuera tan alto, e intentando poner el pie en el suelo pero un dolor punzante que taladraba el tobillo una y otra vez y le impedía apoyarlo por completo.

Lo que no había conseguido una cuarentena de titanes, lo había logrado tres putos escalones. Si es que hay que joderse…

* * *

Y sé perfectamente que esto no está perfecto u.u Necesito una beta urgentemente, ¿alguien podría recomendarme?

Besos,

KJ*


	2. Chapter 2

Lo admito, he tardado más de lo que pensaba, pero debía ir utilizando poco a poco un tono más dramático y menos humorístico y ha sido más difícil de lo que pensé en un primer momento. Ah, lo de la idea de "Eren enfermero" me la dio Hessefan, así que tuve que utilizarla porque era demasiado hilarante para poder aguantarme.

Es la primera vez que escribo un fic de más de un capítulo en un año... se hace raro seguir con esto.

El siguiente capítulo es el último si no pasa nada así que no tendréis que esperar mucho más.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

Desde aquel primer encuentro con Annie convertida en titán, la pierna de Rivaille siempre le había dado muchos problemas y con el trote del caballo no hizo más que agravarlos. Por ello, el diagnóstico no fue muy esperanzador: esguince de segundo grado, de tres semanas a un mes de recuperación. Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Y encima, el doctor había sido intransigente, debía guardar cama durante tres días sin opción a negociar. «_¡Te ataré a la cama si es necesario!»_ Para un hombre de acción como él no se le ocurría nada peor que pasar setenta y dos horas sin hacer ni un maldito movimiento.

Ah pero, cómo no, Eren también estuvo presente así que hizo su convalecencia mucho menos soportable.

Desde el principio Rivaille le puso en claro que no tenía ninguna intención de darle las gracias. Fue un pobre intento que se fuera ofendido y ya le dejara en paz, pero como supuso Eren no quiso moverse de su lado nada más que para terminar sus tareas rápidamente e ir al baño. Incluso comió en la misma habitación que él y no se fue a su habitación ni para acostarse en una cama decente. Acabó dormido sentado en la silla, con los brazos cruzados y la barbilla en el pecho lo que le provocó unos dolores horribles en la zona de las cervicales.

Y cada hora Rivaille estaba más irritado. El sol de la mañana le dio de lleno en la cara y le irritaba pensar en los titanes. Veía una mota en el suelo a cinco metros de él y le irritaba no llegar a limpiarlo con un paño. E incluso había llegado a detestar la cara siempre sonriente de Eren, algo que nunca creyó que le pasaría. Irritante, simplemente irritante. Había acabado pensando que todo era culpa suya, si él hubiera entendido desde el principio que ellos dos sólo eran superior y subordinado nada habría pasado. Sí, tenían una buena relación basada en la confianza mutua que podía confundirse con algo parecido a la amistad, pero sólo era eso. Maldita sea, ¡estaba en esa cama sin mover un músculo porque Eren no podía controlar sus putas hormonas! Acabó apretando los dientes con fuerza para no ladrarle los insultos que se había inventado durante la noche y para verle largarse con el rabo entre las piernas. Al final se las ladró de todas formas, pero Eren ni se inmutó.

Durante esas pocas horas, el chico se dedicó a vigilarle para que se tomara los antiinflamatorios y cuidarle para que no le faltara de nada. ¿Que quería un almohadón más mullido? Eren le traía siete. ¿Un libro más interesante? Eren cogía todos los que veía de esa misma temática. ¿Demasiado frío? Eren cogía las mantas más limpias de la lavandería y se las ponía en las piernas con cuidado para no rozar el tobillo herido. Rivaille ya se había mentalizado que iba a cuidarle durante esas largas tres semanas y, desgraciadamente, nada ni nadie conseguiría separarle de él.

Bueno, menos una orden directa de su capitán.

—Déjanos solos —dijo Irvin entrando en la habitación. Eren sólo dudó durante un segundo, al momento siguiente ya estaba fuera cerrando la puerta tras sí para dejarles mayor intimidad—. Vaya, es muy obediente.

—Mucho. Excepto cuando le digo que me deje solo de una puta vez —replicó Rivaille poniéndose cómodo entre la multitud de almohadones y dejando la taza de té a un lado.

—Sí, ya veo que estás muy mal atendido —bromeó Irvin mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Ya no me duele, ahora sólo estoy aburrido. Quiero salir de aquí y entrenarme un poco, incluso me divertiría escuchar a Hanji hablando de los titanes otra vez —gruñó pasándose la mano por el pelo. Necesitaba darse un buen baño caliente—. Ando mandándole tareas al crío para que me deje a solas un rato porque parece que no quiere despegarse de mí.

—Parece que le importas.

—Lo que parece es que le gusta dar por culo —espetó Rivaille arrepintiéndose de inmediato de esa afirmación—. ¿Qué querían en la capital?

—Parece ser que hay un supuesto nido de titanes cerca de aquí. No sé, no estoy seguro de lo que es. Encontraron huellas de humanos junto con titanes, como si estuvieran andando juntos o se hubieran convertido en la mitad del camino. Yo no confío mucho en eso, ya sabes que los titanes van por libre aunque es posible que se estén reuniendo después de lo que pasó con Annie. —Rivaille asintió en silencio, escuchándole con avidez—. Quieren que mande una partida para investigar los alrededores. No confío encontrar nada, ya se habrán largado de ahí al ver que los estamos investigando, pero órdenes son órdenes y debo obedecerlas. Me tienen en el punto de mira desde mi accidente y por ahora no puedo decidir por mí mismo, si quiero seguir siendo el Capitán tengo que cumplir como se espera de mí, aunque tomando las precauciones necesarias.

—¿Y por qué no te llevas a Eren? —preguntó entrelazando sus manos en el regazo—. Así el chico aprende un poco de trabajo de campo y la partida irá más segura al haber un titán entre ellos, imagínate que les atacan.

—Tú lo que quieres es que te libre de él un par de días. —Rivaille sonrió sin avergonzarse—. No me fío de Eren si no estás delante para controlarle.

—Vamos, Irvin, sabes que no soy su puto apéndice y ya le has visto transformarse. Lleva al menos un año sin perder el control y es de mucha ayuda. Confía en el chico, lo hará bien.

Al ver a Irvin pensativo, Rivaille se dio cuenta de que tenía la batalla ganada. A primera vista parecía que estaba dudando, pero le conocía lo suficiente para conocer todas y cada una de sus expresiones. Sólo estaba sospesando las posibilidades, pero Eren iba a ir en esa partida le gustara o no.

—De acuerdo. —Rivaille suspiró aliviado—. Pero la expedición durará cuatro o cinco días, en menos de una semana estará de nuevo aquí dándote por culo —añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No pasa nada, Irvin. Lo dejo en tus manos —contraatacó Rivaille, sabiendo quién iba a ser el ganador de esa batalla verbal.

La partida estaba compuesta por cuatro hombres, incluidos Eren y Mikasa ya que esta no había consentido separarse de su hermano del alma. Había llegado a sus oídos unos rumores que decían que la chica se había encerrado en el despacho de su Capitán durante una hora y que aunque no habían levantado la voz en ningún momento, cuando salieron de su despacho él estaba lívido y ella satisfecha. Pero como todos los rumores, Rivaille lo olvidó al segundo.

Los chicos iban a salir al día siguiente y él cada vez estaba de mejor humor. Se le abría un mundo de posibilidades al pensar quedarse, no uno ni dos, sino al menos cinco días sin la sempiterna presencia de Eren siempre a su lado. Era la primera vez que se encontraba realmente a solas desde que el mocoso apareció en su vida ya que el chico no había consentido despegarse de él en todo ese tiempo. Y, siendo justos, Rivaille tampoco había hecho un verdadero esfuerzo de apartarse de él. En fin, más un centenar de horas solo se le aparecían ante los ojos como si fuera un verdadero alivio.

Pero, como nada en la vida de Rivaille era un camino de rosas, Eren se apareció en su habitación poco minutos antes de marcharse. Y el chico parecía mucho más nervioso de lo normal así que gruñó ante la posibilidad de que se hubiera negado a alejarse de su Sargento cuando este estaba convaleciente. Pero no lo consentiría, Eren se iba a largar de ese castillo, aunque sea a rastras.

—Hola —tartamudeó desde el marco de la puerta sin atreverse a entrar—. Supongo que ya sabrá que me marcho.

Rivaille no pudo, ni quiso, disimular un suspiro.

—Sí, me lo dijo Irvin. Pásatelo bien y no hagas muchas locuras.

—El caso es que… no quiero irme sin decirle… algo.

Oh, no. No, no, no, no. No podía confesarse ahora, no podía partirle el corazón antes de una expedición. Estaría muy distraído y no podría conservar la mente fría en todo momento.

—El caso es que… Sargento… —repitió el chico sin saber cómo empezar— Yo… yo llevo mucho tiempo queriendo decirle…

—Eren. No —atajó Rivaille. La garganta se le secó de golpe cuando vio la mirada destrozada del joven soldado y el pequeño temblor en el labio que le indicaba que sólo el orgullo era lo que le impedía ponerse a llorar. _«Me cago en la puta, me estoy volviendo un blando»—. _Quería decir que ahora no, no es el momento de hablar. Te vas en unos pocos minutos y supongo que tendrás muchas cosas que decirme, ¿no?

La mirada desolada de Eren se transformó en dudosa, insegura. Bien, al menos había evitado la crisis, ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que volviera para hablar como los adultos que eran o pretendían ser.

—Sí, tiene razón. Lamento haberle molestado, Sargento —dijo Eren dando un par de pasos para atrás—. Le… le echaré de menos.

—Ajá. Me parece bien.

—¿Y usted… no me va a extrañar?

Ay, por el amor de Sina. ¿Es que no se iba a largar de una vez?

—Yo sólo echo de menos a los muertos, los vivos ya están aquí —le contestó desinteresadamente.

Eren le ofreció una media sonrisa algo triste y asintió.

—Sí, tiene usted razón… de nuevo —afirmó entrecerrando la puerta—. Nos vemos a la vuelta.

Por instinto, o pura idiotez, Rivaille tuvo el impulso de alargar la mano con una petición que murió en su boca antes de que pudiera salir. _«No vayas»._

Agitó la cabeza quitándose esas ideas de la cabeza. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Lo que quería era que se largara y lo dejara en paz de una vez por todas, no quería retenerlo con él ahí. Eren debía irse, le haría más hombre y a lo mejor se daría cuenta que entre ellos dos no iba a haber nada nunca. Todos ganaban.

Sí, era mejor así.

oooooooo

El primer día fue perfecto. Ya había pasado el tiempo preventivo que Rivaille debía estar en la cama sin moverse y al fin salió para hacer las tareas que podía, entre ellas limpiar y acondicionar la zona oeste, presentarse ante los nuevos, que era grupo bastante menos numeroso que los años anteriores, y explicarles cómo funcionaba todo en esa Legión. Escuchó a un chico diciendo en voz baja algo como «_da mucho más miedo en persona» _pero obvió el comentario.

Fue muy curioso lo que le ocurrió tras haber visto a una chica ponerse lívida al mirarla durante un segundo. Sonrió y se dio la vuelta para comentárselo a Eren, cuando recordó que ya no estaba. Frunció el ceño y les ordenó que pusieran en grupos para mandarles alguna tarea estúpida que se le ocurriese, pero ni así pudo mejorar su humor. Finalmente, a la hora de la cena tuvo mucho cuidado en ponerse al lado de Irvin y preguntar, de pasada claro, que si sabía algo de la expedición.

—He enviado también a la chica que tenía los pájaros amaestrados. Todos los días le mando uno y ella me lo devuelve en respuesta con su emplazamiento exacto atado a la pata. Así sé dónde están, aunque no pueda ir con ellos —gruñó todavía molesto por su condición.

—Ajá, sí, muy interesante —afirmó Rivaille sin haber escuchado mucho—. ¿Y sabes algo de Eren?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —preguntó Irvin alzando una ceja.

No tenía ni idea. Quizá era que se seguía preocupando por él, más por inercia que por otra cosa. Las viejas costumbres no se podían evitar.

—Por nada, olvídalo.

El segundo día no fue mucho mejor. Seguía persiguiendo el fantasma de Eren detrás de él aunque supiera a ciencia cierta que no lo iba a encontrar, pero le resultaba muy fácil olvidarlo. Se convencía diciendo que era normal buscar su silueta a cada hora, el chico había estado cerca durante años y era comprensible que ahora le echara en falta. Eren había estado ahí cada vez que había tenido un problema y quizá le hubiera ayudado a solucionarlo un par de veces, y cuando se enfadaba Eren siempre le animaba para que descargase su furia en él y dejara en paz a esos novatos que lo miraban con miedo. El chico se había encontrado a su lado cuando la melancolía le ahogaba y no podía hablar para expresar absolutamente nada, le había acompañado en su dolor sin decir ni una palabra porque sabía con demasiada certeza por lo que estaba pasando.

—Tengo miedo —le confesó un día que ambos estaban agotados de haber visto tanta muerte.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Eren mirando al vacío como él.

—De dejar de sentir. De dejar que me importe todo esto. De convertirme en lo que siempre he odiado. —Rivaille se miró las manos realmente confundido. El olor de la muerte todavía se encontraba en el aire y la lejana fogata con todos los muertos aún ardía a pesar de que habían pasado horas desde que la batalla hubo terminado—. Pero si no puedo dejar que me afecte durante un segundo, me volveré más loco de lo que estoy.

—No estás loco, Rivaille. No más que todos nosotros.

El Sargento sonrió tristemente.

—Mal de muchos… ¿no?

—Sí, exacto. —Eren volvió la cabeza y le forzó a clavar su mirada helada en la suya, mucho más cálida—. Pero no dejes de sentir, Rivaille. Aunque duela tanto que ya no puedas más.

La voz de una chica nueva le sacó de su ensoñación y le preguntó de nuevo dónde podía dejar los libros antiguos. Aquella era la cuarta vez que soñaba despierto, no solía ser tan despistado durante el día, normalmente dormía lo suficiente por la noche para mantenerse despejado y atento a cualquier señal sospechosa. Pero la noche anterior no había podido conciliar el sueño, no por el dolor de la pierna que ya había dejado de molestarle, sino porque no podía parar de pensar: _«no tengo sueño, no puedo dormir, no voy a dormir nada y por la mañana no podré levantarme». _Y justo antes de dormirse recordó que Eren siempre le avisaba las pocas veces que se le había echado el mundo encima y no había tenido fuerzas para ponerse en pie. Había pasado mala noche, horrible de hecho.

—¿Señor? —le volvió a preguntar el chico que se encontraba delante de él—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Perfectamente, siga con su trabajo.

—¿Pero qué habitación limpio ahora? Hemos terminado con el tercer piso y…

—El techo. Lo quiero libre de cagadas de pájaro —ordenó sin sentir aquella calidez agradable en el estómago cuando mandaba alguna tarea estúpida.

Debía estar enfermo, seguro. Enfermo y somnoliento, mala combinación. Debería descansar al menos durante la tarde, un buen libro vendría bien para esos casos. Pero como veía que no podía concentrarse en ni una maldita línea decidió que una conversar con Hanji un rato le despejaría las ideas. Aunque era probable que se las embotara un poco más.

—¿Sabes algo de Eren? —preguntó a Irvin sin miramientos esa vez.

El Capitán dio un respingo en su silla.

—Tranquilo, está bien. No han podido encontrar nada, como ya habíamos imaginado.

—Bien, me alegro. —Rivaille se dio la vuelta para salir del despacho cojeando con orgullo, pero se permitió una última pregunta—. ¿Cuándo volverá?

—Depende… —Irvin apoyó el mentón en la mano y sonrió— ¿Cuánto te interesa saberlo?

—No voy a caer en ese juego tan idiota.

—Bien, entonces tampoco te importará que no te lo diga.

Rivaille gruñó y salió admitiendo que esa vez Irvin había ganado la batalla.

Durante el tercer día le volvió el mal humor con creces. Llamaba "Eren" a cualquier persona con quien hablara, no importaba si fueran chicos, chicas, caballos o plantas. Estaba tan cansado de sí mismo, que acabó encerrado en la cocina, cabreado consigo mismo, sin dejar que nadie se le acercara más de dos metros. Había fijado la mirada en su té, ya frío, mientras se planteaba con firmeza que ya no iba a pensar más en ese mocoso engreído, idiota, maleducado, estúpido, grosero y molesto chico de diecinueve años. No, daba lo mismo lo tentador que era recordarle preocupado por su pierna, o bromeando sobre la cara de caballo de Jean, o mirando preocupado el horizonte con todos los músculos del cuerpo en tensión a la espera de que apareciera el titán simio.

—¿Cree que hoy sobreviviremos otra vez, Sargento?

—A mí me queda mucho por vivir aún, ¿y a ti? —le había contestado cerrando la mano en las espadas poniendo atención en la figura de Irvin unos metros más adelante, dispuesto a todo en cuanto viera la señal.

—También —afirmó con convicción.

—Bien, recuerda eso, te ayudará a seguir luchando. Y no te separes de mí, Eren.

El chico le miró durante medio segundo con la cara radiante de felicidad.

—No pensaba hacerlo.

Rivaille apretó la taza contra sus manos hasta que no sintió los dedos. Trató de calmarse puso todo su esfuerzo en alejar esos recuerdos de su mente y en centrarse en otra cosa. A lo mejor debería de volver a hablar con Hanji, el día anterior había funcionado.

—¿Rivaille? —preguntó Irvin entrando a la cocina—. Necesito hablar contigo.

—Pues habla —dijo él apartando el té su vista—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No. —Rivaille supo en seguida que mentía, pero se esforzó en poner su cara más inexpresiva para que no advirtiera que se había dado cuenta de inmediato—. Debes ir a la ciudad, ha habido un problema grave en la capital con los suministros de la Legión y sólo podría confiar en ti para solucionarlo.

—¿Es importante?

—Sí —admitió su Capitán. E instintivamente supo que esa vez no mentía.

—Está hecho —aceptó poniéndose de pie apoyándose en la mesa. Un día fuera de ese castillo le haría mucho bien y dejaría de pensar en cosas estúpidas.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si había noticias de Eren, pero se esforzó por permanecer callado. Si quería olvidarse del chico durante una semana, podría empezar por dejar de preguntar por él cada vez que podía.

Así que cogió su capa, las instrucciones de Irvin y se marchó a la capital sin volver la vista atrás, alejándose de esos pensamientos tan repetitivos que le hacían replantearse muchas cosas.

oooooooo

A su vuelta, ya al día siguiente, se encontraba más tranquilo y controlado. Es decir, podía echar de menos a Eren, no era ningún crimen admitirlo. Que el chico era más inocente que un bebé recién nacido, sí; que a veces le daba ganas de pegarle por las idioteces que hacía, también; que tenía la cabeza llena de pájaros, paja y cientos de maneras diferentes de matar a un titán, por supuesto; pero el crío tenía buen corazón. No era egoísta, ni mezquino, ni envidioso. Y había sido una buena compañía para Rivaille, incluso podía decir que era un buen amigo, un muy buen amigo. Así que ¿cómo no lo iba a extrañar?

Además, había otro tema que no podía dejarle de dar vueltas. Cuando llegó a la capital, se encontró que el problema era sólo que la entrega de pescado se iba a retrasar algo más de lo normal, nada más. La sensación de que Irvin le estaba ocultando algo importante se intensificó conforme pasaban los minutos y no podía esperar a que le dijera exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Dejó su caballo en la cuadra y bajó de él con cuidado. El traqueteo del galope no le había hecho mucho bien a su pierna y esperaba que no se hubiera hecho nada más grave, pero era más urgente hablar con Irvin para olvidar esa sensación de desasosiego que lo estaba ahogando. No quería que su mente le hiciera una mala pasada, así que se había esforzado por no suponer nada hasta hablar con él, pero las posibilidades que se había imaginado eran realmente aterradoras.

—¿Has regresado? —preguntó Irvin al verle entrar en su despacho sin llamar. Tenía la cara algo desencajada y parecía enfermo, pero Rivaille no se contuvo.

—Ya me estás viendo. —Avanzó hasta apoyar las manos en la mesa de su superior, mirándole amenazadoramente—. Y ahora me vas a decir por qué me has mantenido lejos de aquí. ¿Qué coño ha pasado?

Irvin suspiró y se pasó la mano por su pelo.

—Será mejor que te sientes.

—No, hoy no estoy para juegos. Vas a decírmelo ahora a no ser que quieras que te lo saque a golpes.

Un silencio mucho más denso envolvió la habitación.

—Te he enviado lejos de aquí porque temía que hicieras algo insensato. —Rivaille iba a protestar pero se mordió la lengua al ver que Irvin continuaba—. Llevo dos días sin recibir los pájaros de Marie.

—Se los habrán comido, se habrán perdido, se habrán muerto por el camino —dijo él inmediatamente sin querer aceptar otra cosa.

—Por eso envié a Mike, para comprobar que todo está bien. —Le pasó un pequeño papel por encima de la mesa—. Acabo de recibir la contestación.

Rivaille lo cogió sin pensárselo dos veces, pero no pudo leer su contenido completo, sólo palabras sueltas. _«He llegado al lugar…», «…parece un ataque…», «…demasiada sangre. No pudo haber…», «…y el cuerpo de Ackerman». «No queda nadie, Irvin»._

—¿Dónde está Eren? —preguntó Rivaille apretando el papel contra su puño. Él no contestó—. Dime de una jodida vez dónde está Eren.

_No queda nadie, Irvin…_

Rivaille nunca supo cómo llegó a su habitación. Apenas había seguido escuchando las pobres excusas de Irvin, algo de que Mike seguiría buscando hasta encontrarlos a todos pero que la batalla parecía haber sido una carnicería. Se sentía mareado, confuso, con náuseas, sintiendo asco de sí mismo por seguir respirando. Había llevado a Eren a la horca, la única persona que podía ver algo bueno en él. Se aguantó las ganas de vomitar, pero no quiso dominarse a la hora de darle golpes a la pared hasta que los nudillos le sangraron.

No, pensó con más detenimiento cuando se hubo calmado, Eren no estaba muerto. No podía estarlo, se negaba a aceptar esa posibilidad y hasta que tuviera su cadáver en las manos no lo creería.

_«…demasiada sangre. No pudo haber supervivientes.»_

Pero Eren no era un humano normal. Él debía de estar ahí fuera, seguramente asustado y confundido, pero vivo y dispuesto a seguir peleando. Nunca hubiera dejado que le pillaran por sorpresa, se debía haber transformado en titán y había debido dar mucha pelea, y Eren siempre ganaba cuando apostaba por su vida. Así que Rivaille tomó una decisión, él le había metido en ese lío y él iba a traerlo de vuelta.

Sabía que Irvin haría lo posible por impedírselo, una cosa era ir a la ciudad que estaba a muy corta distancia y otra muy distinta salir en busca de Eren, la pierna no aguantaría el intenso galope que estaba más que dispuesto a sufrir. En la mitad de la noche, cuando estaba a punto de amanecer, cogió un nuevo caballo y las escasas provisiones a las que tenía acceso.

_—¿Y usted… no me va a extrañar a mí?_

Era incapaz de recordar aquel momento como si fuera una escena de teatro que se repetía en su mente, martilleándole la cabeza y provocándole una sensación de culpabilidad más penetrante con cada paso. Y cuando cogió las bridas y salió a la oscuridad con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, supo que si Eren le hubiera hecho esa pregunta en ese momento, la respuesta habría sido completamente distinta.

_«No, no te voy a echar de menos, Eren, al menos no voy empezar en este momento. En realidad llevo media vida echándote de menos, pero acabo de darme cuenta ahora.»_

* * *

Es la primera vez que mato a un personaje que realmente me encanta, es una sensación extraña la verdad. Pero bueno, es un fic humor / drama y est lo tenía pensado hacer así que no me podía echar atrás ahora. Espero que os haya gustado, al menos un poco.

Besos,

KJ*


	3. Chapter 3

Creo que vengo con muchísimo retraso, pero me atascan siempre los finales de las historias, por eso estoy escribiendo one-shots o fics con pocos capítulos. ¿Sabéis eso de que tenéis una idea pero se te escapa? Eso me ocurre siempre hasta el momento en que empiezo a escribir, de repente todo cobra sentido. En cuanto a las personas que han leído el manga... SPOILER no sabía que era Mike quien moría frente al titán simio, me llevé una sorpresa al descubrirlo después de publicar el segundo capítulo, lamento ese fallo FIN DE SPOILER.

En fin, nada más que decir, a ver si os gusta el final.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

Casi se sorprendió cuando vio a Irvin espiándole en la oscuridad en las inmediaciones del castillo. Casi, porque casi había estado esperando salir de ahí sin ser visto, pero conocía muy bien a su Capitán y sabía que él había podido leer sus pensamientos incluso antes que Rivaille tomara una decisión.

—No vas a ir a buscarle —aquello era la orden más severa que le había hecho Irvin nunca, pero él no se amilanó por ello—, ya te dije que Mike está buscándole. No puedes salir ahí y menos con tu estado.

—No le encontrará —aseguró Rivaille con rudeza. Podía ser que Mike tuviera el olfato muy desarrollado, pero él tenía los otros cuatro funcionando a su máxima potencia y cada uno de ellos rugía con fuerza _Eren_—. Él es mi responsabilidad, tengo que ir a buscarle.

—Pero con tu pierna…

—Tú estás tullido y eso no te impide seguir matando titanes —señaló Rivaille apretando los dientes. Debía darse prisa, el tiempo corría en su contra y Eren podía estar herido, o inconsciente o… No, eso no. Se había jurado que no pensaría en ello y no lo haría—. Irvin, no te lo voy a repetir. Quítate de en medio.

—Puedo arrestarte por insurrección.

Rivaille escondió una sonrisa incrédula.

—No lo harás y lo sabes mejor que yo.

Orientó a su caballo para que lo rodeara y siguió su camino. Ahogó un suspiro de exasperación cuando escuchó otro galope en su dirección. Cómo no, lo iba a acompañar. Pensó por un momento que debían de verse como un dúo cómico: manco y el cojo, ambos lo suficientemente locos como para enfrentarse solos a un mundo lleno de titanes. Pero sabían cuáles eran sus prioridades, Rivaille debía cuidar de Eren e Irvin del propio Rivaille. Los dos habían hecho su elección hacía mucho tiempo y no iban a retroceder en ese momento. Juntos, siempre. Hasta donde les lleve el camino, hasta que tengan que separarse inevitablemente, hasta que tuvieran que enfrentarse a los fríos ojos de la muerte.

Fueron por el bosque, donde los enormes árboles les permitían esconderse de la mirada atenta de los titanes y escaparse entre las sombras que los mismos proyectaban. El día amaneció gris, casi negro, con unas nubes tan oscuras que anunciaban lluvia en un cartel de letras mayúsculas y con una espesa niebla que les dificultaba aún más la visión, al menos habían llevado las lámparas que les alumbraban un poco más. Extrañamente no vieron ningún titán, pero aún así el viaje se hizo largo y pesado ya que debían llevar cuidado para que los caballos no tropezasen con las raíces que sobresalían en el camino.

Los pensamientos de Rivaille iban y venían como un imprevisible péndulo de mil lados, y él era incapaz de ordenarlos o siquiera de controlarlos. A pesar de ello, había dos que llevaban la supremacía en ese caos de su memoria: la imperiosa necesidad de encontrar a Eren y sus escasos recuerdos con Diana.

No sabía por qué pensaba en ella en esa clase de situación, pero para él fue inevitable rememorar su pelo lago, sus ojos oscuros y su tacto duro y suave. Ella había odiado a los titanes con una intensidad muy superior a Eren, alegando que esos_ malnacidos _se había llevado a su padre, el antiguo comandante de la Legión. La única vez que estuvieron en una situación íntima, ella le había susurrado en el oído:

—Quítame este miedo, Rivaille. Al menos por unos segundos.

Le había tocado la parte izquierda su pecho antes de quitarle la camisa, sintiendo su corazón y recordándole de esa forma que era humano como ella, como Irvin y como todos los demás.

—No dejes atrás tus sentimientos, tus emociones. Sólo eso es lo que nos diferencian de los titanes —le repetía ella cada vez que tenía ocasión, utilizando la palabra _titán _como si fuera el peor de los insultos.

Rivaille maldijo en voz baja antes de relegar esos recuerdos. Aquello no distaba mucho de lo que le dijo Eren aquella vez que ambos estaban siendo demasiado sinceros el uno con el otro. _«No dejes de sentir, Rivaille»._

_«No lo haré mocoso, pero tú tampoco tienes que hacerlo» _pensó instándole a su caballo para que fuera más deprisa. El dolor de la pierna empezó a ser insoportable, punzante y agudo como el aguijón de una aguja insistente sobre su tobillo, pero apretó los dientes y se esforzó por seguir cabalgando sin aminorar el ritmo. Empezó a llover en ese instante, empeorando la visión y mojando la tierra, creando la situación ideal para que los caballos resbalaran y cayeran. Parecía que se habían conjugado todos los astros para que nunca llegara a su destino. Pero él lo haría, llegaría hasta Eren y le daría una paliza por no haber vuelto antes y le daba igual lo mucho que se lo impidieran. Tenía que verle sano y salvo.

Irvin fue indicándole el camino que habían seguido la expedición anterior y, por suerte, encontraron a Mike que ya volvía al castillo. Tenía un aspecto horrible, mojado y cansado, como si no hubiera dormido en toda su vida, moviéndose errático y falto de reflejos. Detrás de su caballo se podía ver un triste carro lleno de cuerpos sin vida. Rivaille se esforzó por no mirar dentro de él y descubrir a Eren. Todavía estaba vivo, lo sabía. Debía estarlo.

—¿Ha habido suerte?

—¿Dónde está Eren? —se adelantó Rivaille quedando justo a frente con Mike.

El hombre señaló hacia atrás, hacia ese montón de carne muerta.

—Los he encontrado a todos —comentó con una tristeza firme, trabajada a lo largo de los años—. A Eren, esta mañana.

De golpe, el mundo cayó al suelo y se deshizo lentamente en una maraña de oscuridad infinita. De repente, la pierna dejó de dolerle, los ojos dejaron de ver y él dejó de _sentir._

—Le he intentado curar las heridas, pero parece estar inconsciente —continuó Mike dejándolos a los dos descolocados—. Normal, el golpe… ha sido fuerte.

—¿Eren está vivo? —preguntó Rivaille sin entender qué ocurría. La débil llama de la esperanza empezó a arder con más fuerza.

—Ah, sí. Esta mañana sí, al menos —afirmó Mike bajando del caballo y cogiéndole en brazos para mostrárselo—. Está muy malherido, un humano normal no habría sobrevivido a esa caída.

Sin esperar nada más, Rivaille descabalgó y corrió hasta donde estaba Eren. Respiraba, el chico respiraba y ya nada le importó más. Ni siquiera su enorme herida de la cabeza que supuraba vapor perdiéndose entre la oscuridad del bosque, ni siquiera sus múltiples golpes y arañazos que iban curándose con lentitud. Con demasiada lentitud, como si su organismo estuviera agotado y no tuviera fuerzas para regenerarse. Estaba vivo y se encontraba con él.

—¿Eren? —El llamado de Rivaille se asemejó más a un crujido lastimero. Le costaba hablar sin emocionarse al encontrar por fin al chico de quien había querido librarse en un primer momento. Volvía a marearse, se sentía cansado y con sueño, pero no podía dormir ahora dejándolo solo de nuevo.

Eren se removió al oír la voz de su superior y se esforzó por abrir los ojos lentamente.

—Viniste al final… ¿O es que estoy muerto? —preguntó intentando moverse y no dejarse caer por la extenuación.

—No, no lo estás. Estoy contigo de verdad, Eren.

La sonrisa rota y exhausta del chico le golpeó el pecho impidiéndole respirar durante un segundo.

—Gracias por venir a buscarme, Sargento.

_«Siempre, Eren»._

—Tenemos que movernos —gruñó Irvin a sus espaldas—. Hay algo… no sé lo que es. Me impide pensar.

Rivaille hizo un esfuerzo por seguir despierto y vencer aquel extraño cansancio. Sabía que había algo raro, él podía pasarse noches enteras sin dormir y sobrevivir con dos tazas de té al día. Algo le estaba afectando para tener tanto sueño, por eso Mike se mostraba tan errático y confuso (¿dejar a Eren en el carro de cuerpos? Él jamás lo habría hecho en condiciones normales, sabía perfectamente que tendría que abandonarlo cuando huyera de algún titán).

—Creo… que es el aire —Mike agitó la cabeza y empezó a parpadear continuamente—. O la lluvia, no lo sé. No estoy bien.

—Debemos salir de aquí ahora mismo.

Los dos entendieron la orden de Irvin como una alarma de peligro y se pusieron en pie de inmediato. Rivaille cogió a Eren y lo acomodó en la parte trasera de caballo para montar con él. Subió a su montura con dificultad, a pesar de que la lluvia fría había conseguido hacer que le doliera un poco menos el tobillo, seguía teniendo la horrible sensación de que le estuvieran aplastando los huesos.

—Agárrate bien y no te caigas —le advirtió sujetándole de las muñecas alrededor de su cuerpo.

La respuesta de Eren apenas fue un murmullo ahogado y dormido.

Cabalgaron lo más rápido que pudieron pero hasta a sus caballos parecía que le afectaba aquel extraño fenómeno que les ocurría a todos. Si Hanji hubiera estado con ellos, les habría podido guiar sobre qué era lo que les ocurría y cómo se podía evitar. ¿Era un veneno? Parecía que estaban envenenados pero las náuseas continuas y el dolor de cabeza hacían todo lo posible por que ellos no razonaran. Al menos la lluvia fue cesando poco a poco y podían ver el terreno con mayor claridad.

Rivaille no soltó a Eren en ningún momento. Era difícil cabalgar con un cuerpo a las espaldas, una pierna herida y con sólo una mano sujetando las riendas, pero cada vez estaba más seguro que si paraba a descansar, Eren y él acabarían muertos. Y no podía perderle una vez más, sólo un fino hilo le unía a la cordura y estaba a punto de romperse.

—Los caballos no pueden más —les informó Irvin desde su posición avanzada—. Bajemos el ritmo.

—Pero tenemos que salir de aquí.

—No estamos en condiciones para movernos con el equipo —continuó Irvin—, está demasiado oscuro y nosotros estamos…

—¿Drogados? —apuntó Rivaille sujetando con más fuerza a Eren que parecía haberse dormido a su espalda. Porque estaba dormido, ¿verdad? Le pellizcó la mano y medio sonrió aliviado le escuchó quejarse en su oído— Mocoso, tendrás que sujetarte tú solo, yo no puedo hacer todo el trabajo.

—Sí, señor —le respondió algo más despejado tras el galope del caballo, dudando si apartar los brazos de la cadera de su superior.

El agarre de Rivaille se hizo más fuerte y eso le dejó mantenerse en su posición.

—Volveremos al cuartel y te recuperarás. Sólo tienes que aguantar un poco más.

—¿Mi-Mikasa? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa— ¿Ella está bien?

Rivaille mantuvo la boca cerrada ya que no veía oportuno darle una respuesta sincera. Tampoco hizo falta. Segundos después, notó un par de lágrimas cálidas recorriéndole su cuello mojado y escuchó un par de suspiros ahogados. Entrelazó sus dedos fríos con los de Eren, sintiéndose incapaz de hacer nada más. No podía olvidar que él había sido quien le había enviado a esa partida y, por asimilación, a Mikasa. Rivaille era el responsable indirecto de la muerte de su hermana, y si bien podía haberle tocado a cualquier otra persona, era el chico quien ahora asumía las consecuencias. Era él quien sufría por su culpa.

No supieron la hora que era debido a la casi completa oscuridad en la que habían estado inmersos todo el día y que les acompañó hasta el final. Cuando consiguieron llegar a las cuadras, se sentían hambrientos, congelados y agotados. Pero habían llegado vivos y con fuerzas para llegar a la enfermería, así que se sentían lo suficientemente optimistas como para avanzar por los pasillos sin hablar con nadie, con el objetivo de llegar a la cama más cercana y dormir durante una semana. Rivaille, ayudado por Armin que lo había visto desde la cocina, tuvo que arrastrar a un Eren inconsciente hasta dejarlo con suavidad en el camastro que a él más le gustaba, ese al lado de la pequeña ventana donde se podía admirar el bosque que acababan de atravesar. Después, no tuvo otra opción de caer junto a él y cerrar los ojos, para permitir por primera vez en todo el día que el cansancio se lo llevase muy lejos de ahí.

oooooooo

Metano. Esa era la única explicación que había dado Hanji. De alguna manera, había restos de metano en sus ropas mojadas y manchadas de barro. Como cabía de esperarse, empezó a conjeturar y a proponer hipótesis de lo más inverosímiles, como que los _shifter_ habían conseguido almacenar metano y que lo liberaban cuando el día era lo suficientemente oscuro como para que los titanes no pudieran despertar.

—¡Claro, claro, claro! Por eso nadie se atreve a realizar una partida cuando llueve.

—Nadie es tan loco como para lanzarse a matar titanes con un terreno resbaladizo —la contradijo Rivaille. Desde su cama, Irvin soltó una risotada.

—¡Pero nadie vuelve para contar lo que ha pasado! ¡Nadie, no sobrevivió nadie nunca! —Los gritos de Hanji eran cada vez más penetrantes con cada palabra— ¡Debe de ser una máquina o un yacimiento natural que ellos abran a su antojo! ¡Ah, las hojas de los árboles atraparían el metano y lo almacenaría como si fuera una cúpula, por eso os intoxicó! ¡Y la lluvia os disolvió el gas en la piel y así lo absorbisteis más rápido! ¡Tengo que hablar con Armin!

Y así, sin más, se perdió por los pasillos, llevándose sus gritos a otra parte.

Rivaille y Erwin fueron los primeros en recuperarse de aquella exposición venenosa, a Eren y Mike les costó un poco más pero cuando consiguieron despertar, empezaron las preguntas que Rivaille había estado temiendo.

—Fue una trampa. Nos llevaron hasta donde se suponía que estaba el nido, dejaron que nos confiáramos y luego atacaron cerca del atardecer —expuso Eren como tan formalmente podía sin poder levantarse aún de la cama. Como Rivaille había supuesto, no se sentía muy cómodo con aquel interrogatorio, se notaba que sus superiores desconfiaban de él—. No eran muchos, media docena, pero dos de los nuestros eran espías de los titanes y empezaron a luchar contra nosotros antes de que pudiéramos hacer nada.

—¿Quiénes eran los espías? —preguntó el Capitán General que había venido especialmente para interrogar a Eren.

—Alec White y Liam Nickson —informó con el cuerpo tenso—. Ellos atacaron… mataron a Mikasa.

—¿Y cómo escapaste? —preguntó Irvin tan suavemente como pudo.

—Los maté a todos —soltó con una frialdad que los dejó a todos congelados.

—¿No tomaste rehenes, ni les sacaste información a ninguno?

—Mataron a mi hermana —repitió Eren con tanta furia que parecía que estuviese escupiendo cristales.

—Ya…

—¿Está aquí para interrogar a mi subordinado, señor? —intercedió Rivaille que observaba la entrevista con mucho interés desde su vergonzosa posición con una pierna levantada y vendada hasta la pantorrilla.

—Por supuesto que sí —se defendió el Capitán General.

—Pues compórtese y deje de tratar a Eren como un criminal.

—Eren, ¿qué pasó con Marie? —intervino Irvin para evitar que hubiera más de un arresto—. La chica de los pájaros, la viste mandando mensajes, ¿verdad?

—Ella murió, señor —susurró el chico, algo más tranquilo—. Su cuerpo debe de estar junto con el de… —se atragantó y empezó a parpadear continuamente. No quería volver a mencionar el nombre de Mikasa.

—¿Y por qué no volviste al cuartel de inmediato? —inquirió el Capitán General, todavía desconfiando.

—No… no podía, señor. —Eren respiró profundamente y se secó las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban con el dorso de la mano—. Los cadetes White y Nickson nos convencieron para gastar casi todo el gas buscando el nido de titanes, así no cansaríamos a los caballos y volveríamos al cuartel más rápido. Ella… mi hermana quiso advertirme que había algo raro, pero yo no la escuché. Quería volver al cuartel cuanto antes.

La mirada vidriosa de Eren se desvió durante un instante hacia Rivaille que le sentó como un golpe en el estómago.

—Cuando se hizo de noche, me refugié en lo alto de un árbol para volver cuando se hiciera de día —continuó Eren aparentando normalidad—. Al día siguiente estaba muy oscuro y me sentía algo mareado. Creía que era porque no me había recuperado de la transformación, así que esperé a tener fuerzas para avanzar pero no pude levantarme en todo el día. No recuerdo qué pasó, supongo que me caí y el teniente Zakarius me rescató.

—¿Tiene más preguntas, señor? —preguntó Rivaille adelantándose para quedar al lado de la cama de Eren— El chico tiene que descansar.

Un pequeño silencio fue precedido a aquella pequeña amenaza implícita. Eran muy pocos los que podían mantener la compostura ante la mirada helada de Rivaille y el Capitán General no era uno de ellos.

—Por ahora —soltó él recogiendo sus cosas y desapareciendo por la puerta sin despedirse.

—Supongo que… tendré que ir a acompañarle —dijo Irvin antes de salir de la enfermería y cerrar lentamente la puerta.

—Bueno —Rivaille se sentó en la silla que había ocupado el Capitán General y colocó la pierna encima de la cama de Eren. No quería volver a arriesgarse y que el médico de la Legión le gritara de nuevo—, aquí estamos. ¿Necesitas algo?

Eren se quedó callado un momento mirando la pierna herida de su superior. Parecía triste y desconsolado, como si se hubiera quedado sin energía de golpe.

—¿Eren?

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Eren a media voz sin dejarle de mirar su pie herido.

—Apenas —contestó sin revelarle que en realidad estaba hasta el culo de antiinflamatorios y que el doctor le había pinchado varias veces para que no sintiera ningún dolor en el tobillo, ni en ninguna otra zona de la pierna. El hombre había sido tajante, un mes sin moverla en absoluto y si se quejaba, cumpliría su ultimátum de atarlo a la cama. Le había enseñado las cuerdas y todo, así que esa vez Rivaille lo tomó en serio.

Eren levantó la mano y fue acariciando sus vendajes lentamente, sin apretar demasiado, como una suave, lenta y etérea caricia que Rivaille no podía apreciar y que deseaba sentir.

_«Más arriba, Eren. No toques los vendajes, tócame a mí»._

—Os escuché —comentó Eren en voz baja sin dejar de acariciarle—. Al Capitán y a ti. Os escuché hablando en tu habitación. Fuiste tú quien me mandó a la expedición para librarte de mí.

Rivaille, que había estado horas enteras preguntándose cómo iba a contarle aquello, se quedó de pronto vacío de todo pensamiento. Si se hubiera disculpado alguna vez a lo largo de su puta vida, a lo mejor habría sabido cómo empezar a pedir perdón. Y podía ser que así hubiera hecho que Eren se sintiera un poco mejor. Sin embargo, no sabía expresar las palabras correctas para mostrarle lo arrepentido que estaba por haberle dejado de lado, de que por su culpa Mikasa hubiera muerto; así que escogió dejar caer lo que más le preocupaba y lo que menos importaba en ese momento. Porque, a pesar de todo, no dejaba de ser un jodido egoísta.

—¿Y ahora me odias?

Eren le miró con el rostro pétreo y sin emociones. ¿Dónde estaba ese chico tan expresivo y lleno de energía que había visto una semana atrás? ¿Dónde estaba su orgullo, su fuego, su explosivo carácter que le había fascinado desde el principio? ¿Seguía en el bosque, congelado, mojado y solo, dejando solamente la carcasa vacía para que viviera por él?

—Debería hacerlo, por Mikasa —dejó caer con la mandíbula tensa—. Pero no puedo. No es tu culpa después de todo. Sin embargo, tampoco puedo quererte como hacía antes.

_Quererte. Te quería, pero ahora no puedo hacerlo._

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Rivaille sintiendo piedras caer en su pecho.

—No sé, dímelo tú.

_«Abandóname. Enamórate de una chica guapa y olvídame. Abrázame y llora otra vez en mi hombro como hiciste en el bosque. Déjame cuidarte. Bésame. Perdóname. Ódiame. No me mires a la cara de nuevo, que no puedo soportarlo»._

Sin embargo, siguió en silencio esperando a que su mente se decidiera entre hacer lo correcto y coger de una jodida vez lo que más quería. En ese transcurso de tiempo, se encontró dándole la mano a Eren y siendo arrastrado a la cama con él, para quedar de lado y mirarle fijamente con esos ojos verdes tan grandes, tan transparentes y tan fríos.

—Soñé contigo cuando estaba arriba, en el árbol —le dijo inesperadamente—. Me decías que venías a por mí y que no me moviera del sitio, que como lo hiciera, me pegarías una patada tan fuerte que la del juicio parecería una broma.

En otras circunstancias, Rivaille se hubiera reído en voz baja. Al menos habría sonreído un poco y le hubiera soltado que dejara de decir tonterías, pero seguía preguntándose dónde estaba la calidez que emanaba el chico.

—Lo hice —admitió el Sargento todavía buscando a ese Eren que parecía haber desaparecido del mapa—. Pero pensé en pegarte una paliza sin más.

Eren sonrió y por un momento aquel brillo de sempiterna picardía volvió a sus ojos, pero después se desvaneció como si fuera un espejismo.

—¿Al final me echaste de menos?

—No —contestó Rivaille sin dudarlo un segundo—. Sabía que estabas vivo.

—¿Y cómo lo sabías?

—Porque no podías estar muerto.

Eren entendió el mensaje y se le escapó otra sonrisa, mucho más lánguida y triste que la anterior. Y Rivaille supo sin lugar a dudas que el chico, su verdadero Eren, estaba encerrado ahí dentro, escondido, demasiado asustado y dolido para atreverse a salir. Había dejado que una pared de hielo actuase por él, y lo único que debía hacer era seguir a su lado hasta que consiguiera ser el mismo de siempre. El mismo mocoso insolente, idiota y extraordinario que había conseguido colarse bajo la piel del hombre de acero.

—Los rumores se equivocan —comentó Eren como si le leyera el pensamiento—, no das tanto miedo como dicen. Eres más humano que todos ellos.

—Tú también.

Eren resopló con una expresión de profunda derrota, entrecerró lo ojos y ahogó un bostezo.

—Tengo sueño.

—Duerme entonces —dijo Rivaille mirando cómo el chico se iba durmiendo poco a poco. Quería estar tan cerca de él como pudiera, tanto como Eren consintiera, sin traspasar esa muralla que había colocado a su alrededor.

Y estuvo pensando en cómo enmendar su error, cómo haría para que Eren dejara todo atrás y le confesara por fin lo que se había estado guardando desde que tenía dieciséis años. Lo que él quería olvidar y Rivaille necesitaba oír. Lo que ambos sabían y ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar en voz alta. Lo que le hizo agarrar su mano toda la noche hasta que él también cayera profundamente dormido con el nombre de Eren en sus labios.

**~FIN~**

* * *

Este fic ha sido un experimento para ver cómo podía contrastar el humor con el drama y cómo podía pasar del uno al otro. He intentado que el argumento se convirtiera en algo secundario y centrarme en ese contraste que intentaba conseguir. No sé si lo he hecho, pero creo que no volveré a experimentar nada parecido XD

Mil gracias por leer.

Un beso,

KJ*


End file.
